A woman's touch
by Paris mon Amour
Summary: When a geeky Patricia gets paired up for a Science project with Eddie will Piper and Amber use their 'Woman's touch' to help push (or force) Patricia and Eddie together? Xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story and just a quick idea I came up with. Basically this is an AU story and is very PEDDIE! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! **** Xx**

**Disclaimer: However much I wish I did I do not own House of Anubis or the characters mentioned in this chapter! **

* * *

**PATRICIA'S P.O.V**

Amber and I were sat in her room; she was trying on dresses for her date tonight when she looks at me and says, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing just this boy," I start to say to Amber before I realize I have said too much already.

"What boy?" Amber turns her head curiously so fast it nearly gives her whiplash.

"Never mind my mum's just texted I've got to go! Bye." I hurry out of the room thinking "Whoa that was close!"

* * *

I'm standing at Amber's locker in school when I sigh. Looking back at me is a girl with scraped back hair in a ponytail, braces, glasses and lots of spots. Next to me is a girl with perfect blonde hair and smooth skin, perfect makeup, cute pink, frilly top, perfect pearly white teeth, my best friend Amber.

The next thing I know, my crush (and best boyFRIEND), Eddie comes bye winking at Amber; she rolls her eyes and continues talking. I wish I was her, every boy in school drooling after her, her ignoring them, and then getting their attention whenever I want a new date or dinner somewhere fancy. But I don't want just the attention of some random boy in school, I only want one boy's attention… and that's Eddie's.

* * *

Right now I'm sitting in Science, practically asleep. I swear! Mr. Blake is so boring… sometimes I actually wish that he would give us some work to do! He drones on and on and half of the class are nearly asleep while the other half are desperately trying not to be caught playing flappy bird on their phones.

"Miss Williamson!" Mr. Blake snapped, "Anytime today!" I groan inwardly… I always forget that Friday's are project days in Science and lucky me! I'm the first one to pick a name out of the hat. I'm jumping for joy right now… Whoop-de-do!

I dunk my hand into the dusty, battered, leathery, black hat and pull out a note with Amber's perfect writing saying "_Yay lucky you! You get to be my partner! – Amber." _

Mr. Blake took one look at it and gave a short laugh , " No way pick a different name, NOW!"

"But, why Sir?" Amber pouts, her bottom lip jutting out. I'm surprised that it doesn't work… it works on everyone else!

"The last time… I let you two work together… it came in… THREE MONTHS LATER!" Mr. Blake yells the last part right in my face.

I crinkle my nose in disgust, "If you're going to scream in people's faces, you could at least take some breath mints!"

There was a chorus of "Ooh"'s from my fellow classmates. I never mean to be rude; I just have a habit of saying what I'm thinking!

I turn around in my seat to see Eddie looking intensely at me. I raise one eyebrow questionably before turning back around to face a fuming Mr. Blake.

He rolls his eyes and grits his teeth, "Just pick a stupid name!"

"Ok, fine!" I sigh; sticking my hand in the hat less enthusiastically than before, I picked out one saying "The Edmister!" I smile slightly before quickly masking my excitement with a groan and say "Eddie."

"Very well!" Mr. Blake exclaims happily, clearly enjoying the fact that I don't want to work with Eddie.

* * *

At lunch Ambers cheerleader friends invite her over to sit at their table as usual, and, as usual Amber turns them down to sit with me and Joy. The next thing I know a small paper ball has landed in my jelly, I look up sharply. I'm quite annoyed actually; I was really looking forward to eating that! It was my favourite… apple! And they only ever get that one once a month! I picked up the small scrap of paper and open it up "My place, tomorrow night, study, pizza, and music, whatever? – Eddie" I turn round and nod at him before scribbling a few words onto the already crammed page and sending it hurtling back to him. I watch as he reads what I've written and laughs loudly, giving me the thumbs up and mouthing, "Apple Jelly… got it!"

Amber smirks at me happily, "So... Eddie's 'this boy'?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first ever story! EEP! Sorry I'm so excited! Thanks again and the next chapter will definitely be longer! If you have any ideas about the story you can PM me! Don't forget to review! **

**Au revoir… Paris mon Amour! Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews…they mean a lot! Also thank you to my big sister Fanficgirl1999 for helping me out with this story! **** Xx**

**Unknown- Thanks so much! Hm, I might… I still don't know how I feel about Victera! Xx**

**Guest- Thank you! Here you go! Xx**

**Guest- Thanks… that means a lot! Xx**

**Disclaimer: However much I wish I did I do not own House of Anubis or the characters mentioned in this chapter! **

Amber smirks at me happily, "So… Eddie's 'this boy'?"

I freeze for a moment before composing myself and getting defensive.

" Pfffff… whattt? Nooooooo! Don't be so stupid Amber!"

She gasped dramatically, "It is!" Amber looked so shocked it almost made me feel guilty that I hadn't told her yet.

"Anyways, what does it matter?" I question avoiding the fact that anyone could have heard.

"What do you mean 'what does it matter?' why have I, your best friend, only found out now? And this is a big deal this is you first crush, Trish!" exclaimed Amber squealing so loud I'm sure the whole cafeteria heard.

"Shhh!" I hiss, "That you know of! Anyway Ambs it really doesn't matter… just leave it alone!" I say trying to make her forget how harsh that was.

I'm sitting in my room doing my homework while listening to sick puppies, when I hear the front door open and a very excited, "I'm home!" travels through the house.

"Eek Trixy!" Piper squeals running to me and hugging me before quickly pushing me away for a 'Piper-inspection' and shouting "Oh… My… God! Patricia what the hell happened to you?"

"Hey! Nothing happened!" I say sounding less offended than I actually am.

"Yes….it did, you need a makeover… bad, you used to be just like me."

"So…no-one wants to be exactly like you!" I snapped and to my surprise she just smirked back.

Piper drags me to her room pulling out her makeup bag, waxing kit, spot cream, nail polish, hair dyes and tight clothes.

"No offence Piper but how is this going to help?" I ask, slightly scared of what the response is going to be.

"Hey…. Never underestimate a woman's touch!" exclaims Piper humming along to the song 'Never underestimate a woman's touch' out of Calamity Jane. I roll my eyes at how typically annoying she's being.

"First things first, get them spots or blackheads… whatever they are off your pretty little face!" laughs Piper, I can tell she's thinking 'oh this will be fun' but I let her continue on despite my earlier reservations. She smears the unpleasant smelling cream all round my face.

"Now… let that sink in while I do your hair." She exclaims. "What color would you like? Blonde, blonde or… blonde?" she chirped.

"None! I want black or red!" I demanded refusing any other color or shade of blonde she requested.

"But… why? I mean it is your choice but I think blonde is a great choice," Piper persuaded

"No! One of those and that is it!" I yell… "I'm seriously not in the mood for this!"

"Fine then… Red it is!" Piper agrees although… she's angry and dying my hair what will that lead to?!

"Ok fine… but I get to choose your outfit! DEAL?!" she pounces deviously.

After 30 minutes Piper took off the silver strips in my hair, it was auburn and beautiful! Then she whipped off my glasses before replacing them with contacts. I looked, dare I say it? Stunning! I felt so confident already.

Later Piper brings me to the dentist to remove my braces. After a while I have the perfect teeth.

"Wow pipes I have to say I look far better. Thanks!" I say hugging her tightly.

"Oh Trixy we're not even halfway there!" She grimaces, looking me up and down shaking her head in disgust.

We get my makeup done and she teaches me how to do it. I have bright pink lips, white eye shadow with pink on the crease and blended out, pink blush, my water line lined with black eyeliner, black mascara and a big black wing. I wiped off the blush and lipstick… replace the gloss with a… far lighter shade of pink and that's me ready to go… right after a quick change.

"Wear this!" Piper orders handing me one of her pink, super tight and showy tank tops, some short shorts and some pink heels.

"Oh pipes," I groan, "Why do you have to ruin it with this outfit?!" I quickly change into something more comfortable, my skinny jeans, plain dark red tank top and my favorite leather jacket. My hair is simply straight with a little twist at the side. I hug Piper quickly before she can argue and wave a good before running out the door.

I arrive at Eddie's house I walk up a path leading to a door with a giant door knob. I knock the door loudly and soon enough Eddie comes and answers the door.

"Wow Trix, you look nice!" he says looking me up and down, "come on in!"

"Thanks," I smirk nonchalantly coming in through the door.

"Let's go, the pizzas in here!" he shouts from the kitchen.

We get most of our project done and eat ,talk, laugh. Then my phone rings "Hey mum, Ugh, why. Fine! You are so annoying I swear."

"What's wrong?" Eddie questions, crinkling his nose in confusion.

"I have to go now… my mum's making me babysit my little sister Bliss! I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Ok I'll walk you to the door!" exclaims Eddie.

Eddie walks me to the door and sighs, looking as though he's trying to make a decision, I'm about to walk out the door when he pulls me back and leans in for a kiss…

.

**Ok so thank you so much for reading, feel free to request any ideas you can get! If you're a hollyoaks fan don't forget to check out Fanficgirl1999, my big sister :') !**

**Au revoir… Paris mon Amour! Xx**


End file.
